a novata na wwe
by spnandbeywwe
Summary: sabrina cangussu sempre sonhou em entrar para wwe ! o que será vai dar tudo isso ?
1. Chapter 1

Novata na WWE

Sabrina Cangussu tinha conseguido entrar na wwe ela estava no seu apartamento se arrumando para ir hoje seria o grande dia principalmente iria conhecer o PRESIDENTE da wwe Vince Macmahon , o cara quem comandava a wwe , ela estava nervosa , quando decidiu entrar na wwe todo mundo falou bem dele , ela já o achava foda imagine então ao vivo em cores? ela gostava de alguns atletas da wwe principalmente John cena , ela o achava o mito a lenda , tinha outros que ela gostava , ela tava tão nervosa iria contracenar com os caras da wwe ela já tinha tudo preparado , ate o seu nickname , era BINA ! sempre teve esse apelido desde criança , e achou perfeito para a wwe .

Chegando enfrente ao predio do Vince ela estava nervosa ... bastante nervosa o cara era um mito a lenda ela não sabia se iria gaguejar , ou como dizem "alguma gafe " na frente dele , como seus amigos diziam ela era uma ogra em alguns momentos , ela passou pela secretaria dele e a disse para esperar por ele , quando ele chegou passou pela secretaria dizendo algumas coisas e ela pensou

Pov's Sabrina

_ cara ! hoje o cara ta bravo ! só pode para andar todo apressado assim , ó Sabrina pense né filha _ enquanto ela mesma batia na sua testa .

Ele é um empresário né o burra ! , mas cara ele é foda ai meu pai com vou dizer alguma coisa para ele ? " voce é foda ? " não ele vai me achar louca ! bem que eu so faço loucuras mesmo ! hehe , mas com vai ser meu primeiro dia de luta lá na wwe ?

Velhinho só sei de uma coisa , eu tenho melhor emprego do mundo !

Eu ouvi uma voz me chamar e era a secretaria dele ela disse para eu entrar

Cara a sala dele e linda , diga de um milionário , cara ele É UM MILONARIO hehe eu tenho que rir do meu próprio comentário , as vezes sou lerda podemos dizer assim , o Vince tava falando algo no telefone e me viu fez um sinal para eu me sentar , caraca eu to nervosa , claro um mito na sua frente quem não ia né ? ele desligou o telefone e disse

_ voce e a Sabrina cangussu não é ?

_ s.. ssim senhor ! cara eu tenho que para com esta maninha de gaguejar !

_bom eu li seu currículo , pelo que vi voce sempre fez lutas desde dos 8 anos certo ?

_ é bem... podemos dizer que é meu vicio senhor , !

_ ham ... é porque quer trabalhar aqui ?

_Olha posso dizer que eu sou meio que uma fã do seu show , há um bom tempo sempre sonhei trabalhar aqui , é um sonho antigo , muitos me apoiaram , já outros diziam que nunca iria entrar na WWE , muitos me chamam de louca , mas eu gosto disso , sempre me espelhei no seus atletas, tenho que confessar que alguns são casca grossa !

_ eu sei ! não é que esteja me gabando mas meus atletas são bons !

_ eu concordo com senhor !

Eles cabaram rindo , com se fossem velhos conhecidos , ainda o Vince deu mais uma olhada na ficha dela e disse

_ Aqui voce tem dezenove anos ?

_ sim ! algum problema com isso ?

_ não não só curiosidades mesmo ! que ainda ele completou

Olha voce pode parar de me chamar de senhor ! e já pode se retirar , quando voce tiver aprovada eu meso ligo para voce ! se voce passar garota , se considere sortuda ! mesmo !

_ obrigada senhor ! quer dizer Vince ! _ eu disse ansiosa

O senhor não vai se arrepender !

Pov' off

Ela estava a um passo de entrar na WWE , ela teve se controlar para não gritar na frente dele de tanta emoção . imagine o seu maior sonho estava pestes a se realiza , voce com certeza iria sair gritando feito um louco , ela tava pensando que iria conhecer John cena , aj Lee , Kane o Kane meu pai ela pensou o seu monstrinho preferido como ela dizia ,o zack , ate mesmo tinha curiosidade conhecer Ricardo Rodrigues , o puxa saco do Alberto Del rio, tinha uma coisa que ela sempre quis dizer para ele " cara quando voce vai parar de ser capacho dele ? " ela riu do seu próprio pensamento , cara ela iria conhecer triple H desta maneira ela iria infartar de tanta felicidade , ela não acreditava que estava quase entrando na wwe , mas quando seria a tal da ligação ? ela se perguntava , ela não via a hora de entrar .

Ela chegou no seu apartamento lá já estavam dois amigos delas , Dylan e Mark os dois haviam desistido de tudo para ajudar ela a entrar na WWE já ate estavam morando juntos eles sabiam como ela tinha se esforçado tanto para entrar lá dentro , quando ela abriu a porto os dois pularam em cima dela fazendo varias perguntas

_ e ai bina como foi ? como era o Vince ? perguntou Dylan

_ voce já entrou ? perguntou Mark

_calma meninos ! calmem _ se !

Ela sentou para começar a falar

_ o Vince ele é foda realmente ! cara , ele me fez varias perguntas , disse que ele pessoalmente vai me ligar para dizer se eu entrei ou não

_ cara se voce entrar vai realizar seu sonho , voce vai CONHEÇER JOHN CENA CARAMBA ! disse o Mark

_ calminha ae Mark deixe a menina falar !

Continue bina !

_ eu sei Mark o John ! todo mundo ! caramba ! eu nem sei o que fazer quando entrar lá !

Vai ser muito legal , ver todo mundo lá , e ainda trabalhar com eles diariamente , velho eu vou ter o melhor emprego de todos os tempos !

_ cara como será suas storylines ?

_ eu não faço idéia só sei de uma coisa ! tomara que a minha storyline tenha eu dando amoior surra na vickie guerrero ! o mulherzinha insuportável !

Eles riram duas semanas tinha se passado , ela não parava de ficar olhando para o telefone isso já estava deixando os garotos um pouco nervosos com ela ate que uma hora o Dylan não agüentou e disse

_ menina se acalme eles vão te aceitar !

_ e se não Dy ? o que eu faço ?

_ tenha fé garota ! vai conseguir , mal ele tinha falado e o telefone toca mas quem atende era o mark , ele atende um careta seria e disse tá vou passar para ela

_ quem é mar ?

_ eu acho melhor você atender ! disse serio

_ alo ?

_ hey Sabrina ? sou eu Vince ! tudo bem?

Nesta hora o coração dela parou e ela disse

_ eu sou vou estar melhor quando o senhor me der a resposta !

_ esta nervosa ?

_ quem não iria estar ? então ?

_ bom senhorita Cangussu ! infelizmente .. ele deu uma mega pausa dramática que fez ela chorar pensando que não tinha conseguido

_ infelizmente a senhora vai ter que entrar neste mundo louco chamado WWE meus pêsames ! ele brincou com ela

_ PARA VINCE SERIO EU ENTREI ?

_ sim garota voce conseguiu te vejo amanha ?

_ sim sim ! Claro as que horas ?

_ as 7:30 da manha ! voce vai ter que fazer umas coisas na empresa , mas depois de amanha voce começara trabalhar tudo bem assim ?

_ tudo bem se o senhor pergunta ? ta tudo ótimo ! muito obrigada Vince muito mesmo .

Ela desligou e se virou para os amigos que estavam serio olhando para ela e der repente so se ouviu gritos de felicidade


	2. Chapter 2 começando a se preparar

Novata na WWE

Sabrina Cangussu tinha conseguido entrar na wwe ela estava no seu apartamento se arrumando para ir hoje seria o grande dia principalmente iria conhecer o PRESIDENTE da wwe Vince Macmahon , o cara quem comandava a wwe , ela estava nervosa , quando decidiu entrar na wwe todo mundo falou bem dele , ela já o achava foda imagine então ao vivo em cores? ela gostava de alguns atletas da wwe principalmente John cena , ela o achava o mito a lenda , tinha outros que ela gostava , ela tava tão nervosa iria contracenar com os caras da wwe ela já tinha tudo preparado , ate o seu nickname , era BINA ! sempre teve esse apelido desde criança , e achou perfeito para a wwe .

Chegando enfrente ao predio do Vince ela estava nervosa ... bastante nervosa o cara era um mito a lenda ela não sabia se iria gaguejar , ou como dizem "alguma gafe " na frente dele , como seus amigos diziam ela era uma ogra em alguns momentos , ela passou pela secretaria dele e a disse para esperar por ele , quando ele chegou passou pela secretaria dizendo algumas coisas e ela pensou

Pov's Sabrina

_ cara ! hoje o cara ta bravo ! só pode para andar todo apressado assim , ó Sabrina pense né filha _ enquanto ela mesma batia na sua testa .

Ele é um empresário né o burra ! , mas cara ele é foda ai meu pai com vou dizer alguma coisa para ele ? " voce é foda ? " não ele vai me achar louca ! bem que eu so faço loucuras mesmo ! hehe , mas com vai ser meu primeiro dia de luta lá na wwe ?

Velhinho só sei de uma coisa , eu tenho melhor emprego do mundo !

Eu ouvi uma voz me chamar e era a secretaria dele ela disse para eu entrar

Cara a sala dele e linda , diga de um milionário , cara ele É UM MILONARIO hehe eu tenho que rir do meu próprio comentário , as vezes sou lerda podemos dizer assim , o Vince tava falando algo no telefone e me viu fez um sinal para eu me sentar , caraca eu to nervosa , claro um mito na sua frente quem não ia né ? ele desligou o telefone e disse

_ voce e a Sabrina cangussu não é ?

_ s.. ssim senhor ! cara eu tenho que para com esta maninha de gaguejar !

_bom eu li seu currículo , pelo que vi voce sempre fez lutas desde dos 8 anos certo ?

_ é bem... podemos dizer que é meu vicio senhor , !

_ ham ... é porque quer trabalhar aqui ?

_Olha posso dizer que eu sou meio que uma fã do seu show , há um bom tempo sempre sonhei trabalhar aqui , é um sonho antigo , muitos me apoiaram , já outros diziam que nunca iria entrar na WWE , muitos me chamam de louca , mas eu gosto disso , sempre me espelhei no seus atletas, tenho que confessar que alguns são casca grossa !

_ eu sei ! não é que esteja me gabando mas meus atletas são bons !

_ eu concordo com senhor !

Eles cabaram rindo , com se fossem velhos conhecidos , ainda o Vince deu mais uma olhada na ficha dela e disse

_ Aqui voce tem dezenove anos ?

_ sim ! algum problema com isso ?

_ não não só curiosidades mesmo ! que ainda ele completou

Olha voce pode parar de me chamar de senhor ! e já pode se retirar , quando voce tiver aprovada eu meso ligo para voce ! se voce passar garota , se considere sortuda ! mesmo !

_ obrigada senhor ! quer dizer Vince ! _ eu disse ansiosa

O senhor não vai se arrepender !

Pov' off

Ela estava a um passo de entrar na WWE , ela teve se controlar para não gritar na frente dele de tanta emoção . imagine o seu maior sonho estava pestes a se realiza , voce com certeza iria sair gritando feito um louco , ela tava pensando que iria conhecer John cena , aj Lee , Kane o Kane meu pai ela pensou o seu monstrinho preferido como ela dizia ,o zack , ate mesmo tinha curiosidade conhecer Ricardo Rodrigues , o puxa saco do Alberto Del rio, tinha uma coisa que ela sempre quis dizer para ele " cara quando voce vai parar de ser capacho dele ? " ela riu do seu próprio pensamento , cara ela iria conhecer triple H desta maneira ela iria infartar de tanta felicidade , ela não acreditava que estava quase entrando na wwe , mas quando seria a tal da ligação ? ela se perguntava , ela não via a hora de entrar .

Ela chegou no seu apartamento lá já estavam dois amigos delas , Dylan e Mark os dois haviam desistido de tudo para ajudar ela a entrar na WWE já ate estavam morando juntos eles sabiam como ela tinha se esforçado tanto para entrar lá dentro , quando ela abriu a porto os dois pularam em cima dela fazendo varias perguntas

_ e ai bina como foi ? como era o Vince ? perguntou Dylan

_ voce já entrou ? perguntou Mark

_calma meninos ! calmem _ se !

Ela sentou para começar a falar

_ o Vince ele é foda realmente ! cara , ele me fez varias perguntas , disse que ele pessoalmente vai me ligar para dizer se eu entrei ou não

_ cara se voce entrar vai realizar seu sonho , voce vai CONHEÇER JOHN CENA CARAMBA ! disse o Mark

_ calminha ae Mark deixe a menina falar !

Continue bina !

_ eu sei Mark o John ! todo mundo ! caramba ! eu nem sei o que fazer quando entrar lá !

Vai ser muito legal , ver todo mundo lá , e ainda trabalhar com eles diariamente , velho eu vou ter o melhor emprego de todos os tempos !

_ cara como será suas storylines ?

_ eu não faço idéia só sei de uma coisa ! tomara que a minha storyline tenha eu dando amoior surra na vickie guerrero ! o mulherzinha insuportável !

Eles riram duas semanas tinha se passado , ela não parava de ficar olhando para o telefone isso já estava deixando os garotos um pouco nervosos com ela ate que uma hora o Dylan não agüentou e disse

_ menina se acalme eles vão te aceitar !

_ e se não Dy ? o que eu faço ?

_ tenha fé garota ! vai conseguir , mal ele tinha falado e o telefone toca mas quem atende era o mark , ele atende um careta seria e disse tá vou passar para ela

_ quem é mar ?

_ eu acho melhor você atender ! disse serio

_ alo ?

_ hey Sabrina ? sou eu Vince ! tudo bem?

Nesta hora o coração dela parou e ela disse

_ eu sou vou estar melhor quando o senhor me der a resposta !

_ esta nervosa ?

_ quem não iria estar ? então ?

_ bom senhorita Cangussu ! infelizmente .. ele deu uma mega pausa dramática que fez ela chorar pensando que não tinha conseguido

_ infelizmente a senhora vai ter que entrar neste mundo louco chamado WWE meus pêsames ! ele brincou com ela

_ PARA VINCE SERIO EU ENTREI ?

_ sim garota voce conseguiu te vejo amanha ?

_ sim sim ! Claro as que horas ?

_ as 7:30 da manha ! voce vai ter que fazer umas coisas na empresa , mas depois de amanha voce começara trabalhar tudo bem assim ?

_ tudo bem se o senhor pergunta ? ta tudo ótimo ! muito obrigada Vince muito mesmo .

Ela desligou e se virou para os amigos que estavam serio olhando para ela e der repente so se ouviu gritos de felicidade


End file.
